


Stay

by aliiisso



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fullmetal Alchemist Reference, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Old Friends, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiisso/pseuds/aliiisso
Summary: So, Roy and Riza get back from some sort of fight, and then they stay in a hotel room.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stay

“Unless there’s anything else you need me for, I’ll be on my way sir.”  
Riza Hawkeye said, making her way towards the door of Mustang’s hotel room. Right then, it was probably the smallest she’d ever seen him. Bandaged and bloody, she didn’t like to admit it but it hurt seeming him like that. She didn’t dare meet his eyes as she turned back to look at him. Just as she began to turn the doorknob, he abruptly stood up.   
“Wait.”  
She turned back in slight shock. She didn’t expect that response.   
He raised his head slowly, and their eyes locked. His eyes had a despairing look to them that she hadn’t seen in a long, long time and she could see tears lingering there. It all surprised her, a lot. Mustang was never one to admit he needed help, or show his weaknesses, even to her.   
“Stay.”  
Her hand slowly left the doorknob, and she crossed the room over to him. He was sitting on the edge of the small bed, his hands on his knees, shuddering, just a little. His uniform was covered in blood, some of it his, some of it from others he’d slaughtered just hours earlier. God. He seemed so powerful, so strong, with flames that licked and burned anyone in their path. Untouchable. Unbreakable.   
But here he was, just as broken as the rest of them.   
His hands crept up to grasp hers. They were rough, and shaking.   
“Of course, sir.” She said, trying to remain as professional as the situation allowed. She knew their relationship wasn’t exactly normal for people that just worked together, and she did know that there were restrictions on having certain affiliations with certain people, but she couldn’t exactly walk out on him. She wouldn’t. There were just some things that she couldn’t bring herself to do.   
“Thank you.” He murmured, his dark hair covering his eyes yet again. She moved to sit down beside him on the bed. She clasped her hands together, not knowing what else to do with them. She was tired, and she knew he was too.   
“Sir, would you like me to take a look at your wounds?”  
Her voice slightly wavered from it’s usual monotone. She hoped he didn’t notice. Mustang turned to look at her. The look in his eyes, it almost frightened her. The pain that resided there. All the hurt, all the loss, all the sorrow, it was everything she could do to keep from throwing her arms around him and never letting him go.   
“Sure.”  
He wasn’t hurt that badly, he probably would have handled it on his own, she just needed something to focus on other than the question remaining in her head. Why would he ask me to stay? The bandages felt as though they were going to fall apart in her hands, which refused to stay steady. She sat behind him, on the bed, working with the damage on his bare back. The cuts would eventually heal and scar over all the scars that were already there. It almost made her laugh. The damage would just keep building, and building, until none of what was originally there would be left.   
“Colonal?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you alright?”  
He laughed, the sound tough and grating, like rusty nails. She furrowed her brow.   
“I’m not sure, Lieutenant.”  
His skin hardened beneath her fingers. She blinked, once, twice. She set the bandages down on the bed. His back arched under her hands with his breathing. Tears came to her eyes uninvited, and she brushed them away with a bloodied hand. She hated this. Hated all of it. Hated standing by. Hated watching him suffer. Hated knowing that there was nothing she could do in her power to change it. Hated herself for her own useless feelings towards him.   
Her hands found their way back to his body, more out of sympathy for him than anything. They moved along the weary muscles that lived there, coaxing out comfort, and warmth. It was probably the most intimate thing they’d ever done. It was late at night, and they were in a battered hotel room, alone, and she was rubbing his back. They didn’t say anything, because there was nothing that needed to be said.   
However, Riza was desperate to know what he was thinking.   
“Colonal-”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What?”  
“I think it’s safe to say that we can be on a first name basis.”  
She smiled.   
“Of course si- Roy, I mean.”  
His body relaxed underneath her palms. She rose from the bed and made her way across the small room to the mirror, taking off her dingy jacket. She studied her reflection. We really do look like we’ve been through hell and back, don’t we?   
Behind her, Roy stood up. She caught his eye in the image of the mirror. He crossed the room until he was standing directly behind her, looking over her head into the glass. Their height different always bothered her, just a little bit. She took a good, long hard look at his face. Soot mixed with blood covered the left side of his cheek, and his lip was cut. Purple lined the bottom of his eyes out of fatigue. She didn’t look much better. There was a long, thin, gash along her jawline that stung, and an aching bruise had begun to form on her temple.   
Riza watched as he brought a trembling hand to to her waist, but he didn’t touch her. She couldn’t help but wonder why.   
“Are you alright, Riza?” He said softly into her ear. She swallowed, the sound echoing in her ears.   
“Yes.” She said, the sound barely a whisper. It wasn’t really true, but she had to be alright. She had to be ok, had to be constant, had to be steady for the sake of everyone else.   
However, she knew he didn’t believe her. He knew her a little too well for that, and she could see the doubt on his face.   
She turned to face him, reaching her hand out to cup his face, her other hand making its way to the hair at the nape of his neck. He let her, and rested his hand over hers. Those eyes. They engulfed her, swallowed her whole. It felt like she was the only person in the world.   
Standing on her toes, she gently kissed his forehead. It was a simple expression, but to the two of them, it meant a lot.


End file.
